


Disasterology: The family that schemes together…

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so totally NOT friends, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disasterology: The family that schemes together…

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 10, 2008.

They are not supposed to work together. Gokudera Hayato is the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family – the guy with all the schedules, who runs the show in the Tenth’s place, who moves to the beat of his own drum and doesn’t take shit from anyone. Hibari Kyouya is the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family – the mercurial fighter who sees people as a summation of easily breakable parts rather than whole human beings, who takes more interest in boxes and weaponry than he does in love, joy and peace. They are two sides of the same coin, antisocial fighters bound together by this strange concept called ‘Family’, capitalization intended.

 

Gokudera thinks that Hibari is an undesirable wild card, a rabid dog barely held back by the leash wrapped around Sawada Tsunayoshi’s wrist. Hibari thinks that Gokudera’s a toothless mutt yapping at shadows, unbearably loud and intimidating to look at but good for nothing beyond scaring innocent bystanders away. They’re rarely ever in the same room together because both of them have come to realize that they can get pissed off at the mere thought of the other’s presence. On the few times that they _do_ end up on the same battlefield, however, they come together with an enviable amount of ease, seamlessly melding thoughts and intentions, turning their playing field into a bloody canvas with the two of them functioning as the master painters in the art of destruction. They don’t say a single word to each other from start to finish, and always end the fight with them sitting on the ground with a single pack of cigarettes between them, smoking, shoulders nearly touching, staring off in the same direction with gazes that will never intersect.

 

“How can you guys fight the way you do when the both of you can barely stand each other?” Yamamoto Takeshi asks of Gokudera one day, after the curiosity has gotten the better of him.

 

“It’s easier to go back to back with someone when you don’t like the look of his face,” Gokudera evenly replies. He stops his companion with a single gesture. He has another mission with the Cloud Guardian tonight, and it’s his turn to bring out the cigarettes.


End file.
